I Love You Like A Love Song
by RachelBerryShootingStar
Summary: When Kurt Hummel is told to go spy on the Warblers, he takes that as an oppurtunity to leave McKinley. Never did he know, he would end up falling in LOVE with Blaine Anderson. Read...story is way better than this summery:
1. Music To My Ears

Love. Something so intense and pure. Something that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel never thought he'd experience. Do you believe in love at first signt? Kurt didn't think he would...not until his Glasz eyes layed upon Blaine Anderson's honey nut brown eyes. Love. LOVE. That was what Kurt Hummel just experienced.

It all happened earlier in Glee club that he was told, "Kurt, go to the boys team," that saying never got old. Well, atleast it hadn't before. Then, to make his day even worse, he was told to go and spy on the Warblers. Kur decided that he would. So he did. He got his things, and left. Off to Dalton Academy I go. The thought of spying made Kurt's stomach uneasy, but that feeling was over ruled by the thought of getting out of McKinley.

When Kurt arrived there, he couldn't believe his eyes. The school was AMAZING. He slowly got out of his Navigator, and made his way into the Victorian style school. Just walking into the school and not being called a mean slur gave hims a sense of courage... even some confidence. Even not getting pushed into the lockers gave hime courage. Kurt never thought he'd have courage. His bad day was becoming brighter every second.

Once Kurt began making his way down the stairs, his heart began to beat faster, every inch closer he go to the end of the marble staircase. Boys dressed in uniforms looking very dapper were passing at him, he didn't know what was going on. He deiced he better ask. Kurt looked up, and Kurt asked the handome young man what was going on since he was "new" there, the young man responde, "Hi, I'm Blaine." BLAINE. What an amazing name! Blaine then explained that the Warblers were like Rockstars. Glee Clube was cool, and appreciated here. Yay! Blaine decided to show Kurt what he really meant. They ran hand-in- hand down the marble hallway, and right into a room filled with many boys.

Once in the room, Blaine excused himself. Wait...he's the LEAD singer. His voice was amazing. Flawless. Angelic. Pure. Teenage Dream never sounded so good to him before. The whole time, Kurt kept his eyes locked to Blaine. Was Blaie staring back. Yes, Blaine was staring back. It was official: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was madly in love with Blaine. The one and only Blaine Anderson. Love was in the air.


	2. Coffee and Conversations

Later, Blaine, being the polite, dapper boy he is, invited Kurt to join him and his two friends for coffe in their lounge. Of course, Kurt said yes! Once they were seated, Blaine introduced Kurt to his friends: Wes and David. They seemed very nice. As they were drinking their coffee, Kurt couldn't help but be curious. Were they all gay? Was Blaine gay? He had to find out.

"Are you guys all gay?" That was the most frank Kurt had ever been. Blaine and this two friends began to giggle. Why were they giggling. Please tell me they aren't homophobic. Finally, Blaine responded. He was gay! But Wes and David had girlfriends. Finally Kurt had a crush on someone that would actually be able to reciprocate his feelings.

Kurt suddenly realized that no one cared. Yes they cared, but they weren't going to judge him. At McKinley they would, but here they wouldn't. David began to explain that the school had a no bullying policy. That was when could began to get emotional. Kurt realized that no one got pushed into lockers, or got slushie facials. No one one was bullied.

Blaine began to see the change in Kurt's facial expression go from anxious, to happy, to sad. Blaine knew he had to speak up. So he did. He began to talk about ho he, tto, had troubles at his old school. Each word Blaine spoke gave Kurt confidence. He talked about how he didn;t have courage, how he ran. They instantly sparked a friendship. A friendship that would last. A true, and caring friendship.

They talked for a while more, then Kurt realised how late it was, They exchanged phone numbers, then they departed. Kurt left Dalton not only with courage and confidence, but with a new friend. A friend who he knew he could depend on. A friend who would later become something more than a friend(or so Kurt hoped). But either eay, Kurt made a friend.

Once Kurt was back in his Navigator, he searched through every music station, until he found what he was looking for: **KATY PERRY**.

Once Kurt began to drive, he heard his iPhone go off, he picked it up, and it read:

_**COURAGE.-B**_

He instantly replied: _**Thank you, Blaine. I had an awesome time talking with you today...we'll have to do that again sometime. Goodnight. -K**_

oo0000oo

Blaine would have to hold Kurt up to that offer. They would totally have to do that again. Both boys went to sleep that night with smiles plastered to their faces. Each boy gained a great friend that night!


	3. Hugs and Missed Kisses

Weeks passed, and Kurt and Baine had become closer. They texted TONS, and they met up at The Lima Bean every chance that they got. This was a good thing. Well, atleast for Kurt and Blaine it was. But it wasn't that good for the New Directions, because it seemed that Kurt wasn't as focused, as for the Warblers, it seemed that Blaine was always thinking about Kurt, not about the music. But the two didn't care. Well, they didn't care **now**, atleast.

The bullying had gotten worse for Kurt. He tried to stay strong for Blaine, but it just didn't work. One day Kurt LOST it. Kurt had to confront Karovsky. So he did. He ran into the BOYS locker room, and yelled at him. He ignored all the slurs that David was throwng at him, and Kurt was being brave. Thanks to Blaine.

...But Kurt didn't ecpect what happend next: KAROFSKY KISSSED HIM. He kissed him. Wait a second, thought Kurt, that must mean that Karofsy is gay. Kurt stood there shocked. He was sad, mad, scared, and he knew what he had to do. He called Blaine.

Blaine didn't answer, so Kurt left a message saying that he needed to talk to him, and to meet him at the Lima Bean at 5:00.

oo0000oo

When Blaine's classes let out, he loookes at his phone: **1 MISSED CALL- KURT HUMMEL**...He listened to the message. Blaine was so confused. Kurt sound so scared, so helpless. Blaine ran back to his dorm room, changed, and was on his way to meet Kurt. Blaine took out his phone and texted Kurt:

**I'm on my way. R u ok?**

Kurt recieved the message seconds later. He responded:

**No. That's y i need u. its about karofsky.**

Blaine recieved the message, and instantly knew that what Kurt was going to tell him wasnt going to be good. Blaine replied:

**Im pulling in right now. COURAGE:)**

Kurt smiled at the message. Blaine always made him feel better even when Karofsky made him feel like crap.

**IN THE LIMA BEAN**

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean, looked around for Kurt, and saw him waving him over. He noticed that Kurt had two coffee cups, Blaine smiled.

"Hi, I see you remembered my coffee order." Blaine said, with that cute little grin that trademark grin of his.

"Umm, yes, I remembered it. So how are you?" Kurt asked, he was so happy that he had a friend like Blaine. Someone who cared.

"I'm good. But how are you, what happened today?"

Kurt explained to Blaine about the locker room, and how he tried to have courage. Then Kurt began to cry, and Blaine knew that Kurt wasn;t telling him everything, so he pressed Kurt to tell him more.

Kurt finally told Blaine that Karofsky had kissed him, and Blaine was livid. He was so mad. Blaine decided that tomorow, he was going to go to McKinley and talk to Karofsky. He wanted to make Kurt feel better again. So he was going to be brave, and do this for Kurt.


	4. DEAR READERS

Dear Readers:

This is not a chapter, but I wanted to take the time, and say thank you!

This is my first time writing Fanfiction, so I would LOVE your feedback!

SUGGEST, COMMENT, REVIEW, READ, PM ME, ADD, SUBSCRIBE!

I'm going to TRY and write everyday, except for Tuesdays, because I play

Basketball. I am going to be making a BIG time jump from ch.3 to ch. 4.

(I thought you mighyt want to know that:))

Please PM me and let me know how you like it!

Thanks,

RachelBerryShootingStar

(MACY)


End file.
